


Beneath the Obvious

by NeoDiji



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, False Memories, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Ragnarok Connection, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Wherein Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship is just part of Charles's game to create his grand world vision.//"Sir Kururugi never betrayed you,” Marianne admitted with a dark giggle. “But a jilted lover will move mountains, and neither of you disappointed."





	Beneath the Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do not make profit from writing this fanfiction.

Orange sunlight bathed the temple stairs in an unearthly glow. Lelouch felt like the world was crumbling under his feet, falling into ruin. “So you’re saying…”

Charles nodded and gestured to the World of C. “Ragnarok will soon shatter the deception anyway. I re-wrote your memories, Lelouch.”

“I know that!” Lelouch snapped. Rage coursed through him at the remembrance. “But what of…”

Suzaku, looking at him with dead eyes, dragging him before the throne. Suzaku, wrestling Lelouch on Kamine Island with more force than was necessary considering he knew of Lelouch’s weakness. Suzaku, shooting off his mask with deadly accuracy. Suzaku, vowing to kill Zero in the skies of Tokyo.

“Sir Kururugi never betrayed you,” Marianne admitted with a dark giggle. “But a jilted lover will move mountains, and neither of you disappointed.”

Lelouch cocked his head, trying to tamper down another onslaught of fury at his parents—mixed with overwhelming relief that Suzaku had never actually betrayed him. Somewhere in his heart, Lelouch had known that. “But, how…?”

“I re-wrote Sir Kururugi’s memories to match yours, of course,” Charles explained. “It’s amazing, how you both motivate each other to action.”

Laughing, Lelouch sneered, “Then is any of my life real? The war between Britannia and Japan? Zero? How do I know it hasn’t all been a falsehood?”

Charles turned to face the perpetual sunset. “There’s no way for you to know except to trust yourself. When have you felt most alive?”

Again, Lelouch laughed. “You know the answer to that.”

“Then you can assume that your stolen moments with Sir Kururugi were real,” Charles returned nonchalantly. “It matters not. Like I said, the truth will become reality when Ragnarok is complete.”

Holding a hand to his chin, Lelouch wondered, “And what other conflicts did you manufacture for your own ends? Was every single war a story? Have more people’s personal hardships been synthetic stepping stones for your ambition?”

Looking over his shoulder, Charles smirked. “If you want to know the answers, then simply wait. Ah, the others approach. What do you think of all this, C.C.?”

Lelouch whirled around to find Suzaku and C.C. appear out of the mist. “Did you hear?”

“I heard,” Suzaku said with a grim nod. “But I still don’t understand. What happened, if I didn’t turn you in?”

Lelouch answered before Charles could repeat himself. “He’s going to tell us to wait for Ragnarok. However, Suzaku, do you really need to know the truth—or can you accept it for what it is and move on by my side?”

Suzaku stepped forward, his hand twitching over his sword. “What do you have in mind, Lelouch?”

With a smirk to match his father’s, Lelouch turned again. “Because in order for us to have a future worth living, my knight, there is something I must reject.”

Suzaku nodded and moved to Lelouch’s side. “I want the chance to continue where we left off. To have that _mean_ something. And if that entails that you reject His Majesty’s world vision, then so be it, my prince.”

“Then stand with me,” Lelouch requested, holding out his hand. Suzaku took it, and Lelouch’s heart skipped a beat. Squeezing tight, Lelouch turned back to his father and mother. “What Suzaku and I have together is _ours_ , and no amount of false memories will divide us again. God! Collective Unconscious!”

Marianne rushed forward. “Stop! I saved you so that you could be together again.”

Drawing his sword, Suzaku snapped back, “Meaning after you forced me to believe my lover was my enemy?”

“Now you’re digging too deep,” Charles interrupted with a fearful glance at the Sword of Akasha. “Zero was your enemy, Kururugi. That wasn’t fabricated.”

Suzaku shook his head and stood closer to Lelouch. “I don’t know what’s real or not, but if you’re saying to trust my instinct, then…” He bumped his shoulder against Lelouch’s, letting the touch linger. “Then I’m putting my sword behind Lelouch.”

Declaring his wish to the heavens, Lelouch entreated God to let the march of time continue forward. Watching his parents be consumed by the World of C with a neutral gaze, Lelouch turned back to Suzaku and met him halfway.

C.C. snorted behind them, drawing their attention away from clumsy lips and searching glances. “What are you two going to do now?”

“It’s obvious,” Lelouch said, again entwining his fingers with his once-stated knight. Back before the fake betrayal, when they belonged to each other and their feelings were knotted together so tightly that nothing could unravel their relationship. Moving forward, there would be nothing to cover the truth to their story. “It’s obvious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, seriously, flipping Ragnarok~~


End file.
